Ice
by Computerfreak101
Summary: She tripped and fell onto the ice. Hard. Wincing and flushed with embarrassment, she looked up and saw something that made her heart skip a beat. He had skated over to her, and was holding out his hand. SxS, barely visible though.


CF101: Hey everybody, it's me! And it's my birthday! Same as Malik and Marik's! Happy Birthday to us! So, as a little gift to myself and to you guys, I've written this little one-shot. It's kind of a SetoxSerenity pairing, but there's barely any romance. Just the slightest hint, **very** easy to miss. I don't do well with romance, but oh well. Review just the same please. As a birthday present.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I would like to thank Kazuki Takahashi for creating it.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Winter was her favorite season. Every day she would go to the lake and spend the day on the ice. She was an excellent skater, but no one knew it. And that was fine with her. Skating was her favorite pastime, and she liked the fact that it was kept a secret from her friends. Every day was the same. She would walk down to the deserted pond in the early morning when the sky was still dark and step onto the ice. The sun would rise to find the girl skating gracefully on the frozen water and it would set while she was still on the ice. Then she would walk home, her cheeks flushed and her auburn hair slightly windblown, thinking about a mug of hot chocolate and a warm fire shared with her brother, who would be home from work soon after.

Every day it was the same.

But that day...

She walked down to the pond that day, skates in hand, humming softly to herself. It was dark, and the few stars that were left were shining faintly, holding on to the night for as long as they could. Her boots crunched softly in the snow as she neared the lake. But someone was already there. She stopped, her heart leaping in her throat.

There _he _was. Skating on the pond, his arms outstretched, gliding across the smooth surface. He wore a black winter coat, so unlike the trench coats he usually wore. He didn't see her, or maybe he did but just kept skating. He sped up and leaped into the air, spinning once, twice, three times before landing. Then he saw her, stunned, standing in the snow.

He looked shocked for a second before his eyes narrowed. Those eyes...so cold, so hard, like the ice he was standing upon. Those eyes could make even the most fearsome man flinch. Those eyes seemed to be looking into her very soul. She gulped.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked softly, almost afraid to break the silence that engulfed them.

He paused for a second, as if pondering whether or not to answer her. Then he smirked.

"Skating," he answered simply.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence. Then…

"Are you going to stand there gaping all day or are you going to skate?" She jumped.

"You mean it's okay?"

He snorted, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Wheeler I own many things, but this pond is not one of them. If you want to skate, I have no right to stop you."

That surprised her. Her brother had always told her he was an arrogant, selfish, cold-hearted jerk whom she should stay away from. That he was a man who believed he owned the universe, and would crush anyone who stood in his way to owning more. But the man in front of her…he certainly wasn't acting like that. She nodded slowly.

"Okay." She put on her skates and stepped onto the ice, averting his eyes. But in her disquieted state, she didn't see the patch of ice in front of her. She tripped and fell onto the ice. Hard. Wincing and flushed with embarrassment, she looked up, expecting to see him mocking her with his all knowing smirk. But instead, she saw something that made her heart skip a beat.

He had skated over to her, and was holding out his hand.

"Um…what are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow

"Helping you up. Unless you know how to skate sitting down?" He smiled. It was no arrogant smirk this time. It was a true smile, warm enough to melt the ice around them. She was shocked. He was…This was not the man her brother had described, she could easily see. His eyes weren't cold, his gaze wasn't hard, and he was willing to help her up, not push her down as she had seen him do countless times to others. But should she…

The sun rose, a brilliant golden globe, slowly ascending into the sky, making the last of the stars fade away and throwing light on the still slumbering city. On the frozen lake. It rose to see the girl taking the man's hand.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

CF101: Well, what did you think? Review please, and Happy Birthday to me, Malik and Marik! And to everyone else, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Feliz Navidad, or whatever you celebrate, Happy Holidays to you all, and a Happy New Year


End file.
